


Nerys by Natalie Walker

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fanzine, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally published in DEEP SPACES (1994) uploaded for archival purposeshttps://fanlore.org/wiki/Deep_Spaces





	Nerys by Natalie Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Deep Spaces was published by Bill Hupe and edited by Kimberley Junius, 1994. Contained explicit adult het, femslash, and slash.  
> I am uploading this for archival purposes as I can not find a copy of it or writer's work (Several of these authors are pseudonyms) on the internet if you are connected to this zine contact me and I can take this down.
> 
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Deep_Spaces

Nerys by Natalie Walker

1 HAVE LEARNED that Nerys is a flower.  
It's not the kind of flower that you find by the side of the road. The Nerys is a special plant, to Bajorans what the rose is to Terrans. Hardy, for all its delicate beauty, it is often found in arid wastes, thriving in the bombed-out ruins. Its colors are warm, ranging from fluorescent yellow to the red of embers. The prettiest specimen, however, is the glowing orange Nerys, the only one which has a scent. When it blooms in the cool breeze of Bajor's dusk, it relaxes its tightly curled petals and gives off a sharp, spicy-sweet fragrance, offering up such loveliness that the desolation it lives in seems trivial in comparison.

Such flowers bloom also in sentience.

This Nerys, for example, the one who has come into my arms of her own volition, perhaps out of need. No matter: she is here and the scent of her, the feel of her in my arms -- it has been so long since I've held a woman in my arms -- all goes right to my head. I have never felt such passion before.

Most of the passion is hers, and I laugh at the thought as we discard the clothing that separates our bodies. How many men have left off their irritation with her caustic demeanor, just for a moment, to wonder what all that fire might grant them were it channeled toward pleasure? What would she be like in bed? I'm sure more wonder than will admit. I myself might say that I never considered the question, but when the warm satin of her long back slides past my palms as I caress her, I realize that if I said so, I'd be lying. Kira Nerys feels exactly as I imagined she'd feel in the slow, hot fantasies that came to me in the depths of sleepless nights.

 _Nerys..._ I whisper her name as I caress the convolutions of her ear with my tongue. She whispers my name as she returns the caress, and her strong, able hands that could do anything, *would* do anything, turn now to pleasuring me. All the places where touching moves me now, tenfold. I had forgotten. How could I have forgotten?

She moans as we kiss. I think again of flowers, but the fragile thought does not survive her assault on my senses. Her tongue in my mouth overwhelms me. I push it back with my own, which she accepts and gently sucks and it is my turn to moan. My hands roam all over her, again, down her exquisite back to sweep over the curve of her ass, and I grasp those cushiony cheeks tightly, pull her closer to me.

Our genitals touch and fire sheets through me, stinging like weet. I am unable to breathe. I break the kiss, gasping. She takes my face in her hands, her thumbs tracing my cheekbones as she stares into my eyes. Her eyes are wide, dark, warm confection, what is that delicacy called? Hot fudge, I remember, as her fingers drift to my lips, tracing their outline, probing between them, touching my teeth. I say the words. She looks startled, then smiles her incendiary smile, then she laughs, a startling sound.

"Is that what you want?" she asks, pressing her forehead to mine and staring deeply into me.

"It's what your eyes remind me of," I tell her, and my hands wander to her breasts. They nestle into my palms like homing birds, full and firm, with dark nipples that spring erect beneath my thumbs' caress. She gasps and closes her eyes, ending her piercing sweet look into my soul. I close my own eyes in relief and although I sense that real relief may be close, it is not now.

“I like that,” she whispers, and my hands tighten on her. I bend my head to kiss and suck her nipples and she moans again, a sound surely calculated to drive me out of my mind. I guide her to the bed. I lower her, she pulls me. It is bliss, but it's also amusing and we both laugh at the absurdity of it all... and I'm drowning in my wanting her. Wanting to be close to her, wanting to be inside her, wanting to be warmed in the heart of her fire. Nerys... She spreads her legs beneath me, and I caress her womanhood, determined to prolong our lovemaking as long as I can. She is such an expected surprise, there -- her nose ridges are mirrored, there. She's soft and slippery and swollen... sensitive. Her hips buck when I taste her there. She is vocal, deliciously so. Everything I do to her is met with a moan, or a sigh, or a stifled cry. When you come, I ask her, will you scream? She stares at me for a second.

"Only one way to find out,” she says, and pulls me to her for a kiss.

I return the kiss ardently, long past the point of no return. Our bodies come together, and again there is that sheet of fire, that stinging rain. I move harder against her, stronger against her, awake, erect, alive with the most incredible sensations I've ever felt... aren't they? Have I forgotten that much? I don't care, and it doesn't matter, because Nerys holds me, moves against me, loves me with all the fire and passion intrinsic to her. With all the fire and passion that informed my fantasies, she makes them come real, takes me even as I take her, pulls me into her even as I push to get there. We glide on our mutual ecstasy, working hard, working hard, working hard to come until finally, we come, together.

She does scream. I simply cease to exist.

What could prepare me for this? And how, again, could I forget? The sensation washes over me, under me, through me. If I could feel this every time I wished, the time spent feeling would still amount to a portion of my life too small to measure. The sensation is bigger than all the universe, yet it fits inside the woman beneath me crying out in release, her fingers spasming on my bare back.  
She gradually relaxes; I feel the tension released by our orgasm slowly drain from her, as it drains from me. It takes me a moment to realize that she is weeping, a brief storm that I weather by kissing her face and telling her over and over again that I love her. And I do love her, for everything she is, this Bajoran flower, this Kira Nerys.

She is calm now, or at least as calm as she ever gets. She pushes at me and she and I roll over on our sides, facing each other. She throws one leg over me, saddling my hip. I am pleased with the gesture and kiss her quirky mouth.

"You are incredible,” she says, with a satisfied sigh.  
"Thank you," I say. "You're pretty incredible yourself.” I find it impossible to keep my eyes open now, even to gaze into hers. They slip shut.  
"You're not going to sleep, are you?" she asks softly, slightly incredulous. I hear the smile in her voice.  
"Good sex puts you to sleep," I tell her. My voice sounds faint, even to me.  
"Oh, yeah, that's right..." And Nerys snuggles closer, nestling her head against my shoulder. Just before sleep wins its race with me, I hear her speak again; the smile in her voice is now full-fledged laughter.  
“... I forgot you were an old man, Jadzia.”


End file.
